Years After
by HeartBrokenEmma
Summary: Its been 1 year after Edward left bella and she has totally changed. But now the la push kids are at forks and bella is falling for seth AND leah. they both have imprinted on her. Who will she choose? bella/leah bella/seth  im bad at summaries sorry
1. Meeting My The LOVES Of My Life

Hey its Emma. This Is my first Fan Fiction. If I make any spelling mistakes I'm sorry. So without any further ado here is the story. In this story Bella isn't the nice girl she is in the books.

**Chapter 1 (Bella PVO)**

_I was in a meadow, it was quiet, peaceful, lovely, and it had flowers of every kind and a gentle breeze. Then all of a sudden the sky turned black and it started to thunder and lightning. The flowers all died and caught on fire. My head started to hurt as the thunder got louder. I tried to run but I was chained to the ground. I saw people at the edge of the meadow, looking at me. There was Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Jacob, Esme, Charlie, Angela, and Jessica. _

_I screamed, and screamed trying to get their attention but nothing seemed to work. They turned looked directly at me, laughed at me, and turned and walked away. Edward looked back at me, stared into my deep brown eyes which now had tears falling from them, and said in a cold dead voice, "I never loved you. How could you believe that I loved you. You are pathetic and no one will ever love you." Then he turned around and walked away with every one else. _

I woke up screaming, sitting straight up in my bed with crystal tears falling down from my face. Charlie didn't bother coming in to see if I was alright. I woke up screaming every day. I got up and dried my eyes on the shirt I was wearing. It was a black-Tee that was cut right under my breasts, and I only had on my black with red lace thong. I wasn't as kind as Edward thought I was. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower, put the lid to the toilet down and sat on it till the shower heated up. Once it was up to temperature I walked into it and relaxed as the hot water hit my back.

I got out and looked in the mirror. It had been 1 year since Edward had left and once he left I changed my whole look and attitude. I had died my hair black and had red stripes put in. I had more of a don't-fuck-with-me-unless-you-want-to-die attitude. I had gotten taller and I gotten stronger. I walked back to my room and put on a black mini skirt, with fishnet stockings underneath, a black shirt that has written in red the words "Don't Look Here" written across the breasts. It was ripped right above my stomach, it shoved off my belly button ring. I also put on my spiked boots on and walked up to my mirror. I put on heavy eyeliner and straightened my hair. I also put some fish-nets on my arms so it would cover up the cuts on my arms.

Yes I do cut, but only when the memories get to much and I cant breathe. I wasn't in it for the blood (even though when I see blood it helps), I was in for the sting. The sting would help me forget for a little bit.

I walked down stairs kissed Charlie on the cheek then walked outside to my car. I still had the old rusty truck. I love that truck and no one or nothing was going to make me get rid of my baby. I couldn't believe that school was already started again. Today was the first day and since the La Push school burned down all the students were now going to Forks Highs school. I sighed and got in and drove to school, once I arrived I grabbed my I-pod and put my headphones in. I looked threw my I-pod until I came across my favorite band. Black Veil Brides, and my favorite song by them is: Knives and Pens.

I started to sing it as I walked towards the school, "With knives and pens, we've made our plight. I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on. We tried are best... turn out the light, turn out the light." I closed my eyes as I song not really paying attention I walked into some one and fell on my ass.

"Hey! Watch were your going buddy!" I screamed as I stood up and rubbed my now sore ass. I opened my eyes and looked into the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. They were so deep with sorrow and pain locked in them. For once I let down my guard and showed a bit of emotion in my eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

The boy had black hair the went in front of his right eye, he was tan and muscular but not disgusting so. He had a Black Veil Brides shirt and black skinny jeans that had chains on them.

"Its okay." He said, his lips moving so smoothly I almost missed what he said. He had black rings on his bottom lip just like me. But I also had an eye brow piercing and a nose ring. No way he also had small gauges in his ears like me. "My name is Seth, Seth Clearwater. What's your's?"

I was shocked he was talking to me, "My name is Bella." I guess I was still rubbing my butt because he said, "Is your butt okay? Your rubbing it a lot." I blushed and giggled and nodded. "Would you like me to take a look at it?" he asked with a wink and in a playful voice.

I blushed again but this time I answered with a playful voice and a wink, "Sure, but try not to get to turned on" He laughed and nodded at me, he walked behind me, kneeled down and started at my butt. "Hmmm, its very nicely round," he said with a blush rising on both our faces. He stood back up and rubbed it softly causing a moan to escape my throat, "and it defiantly feels okay. Maybe you could come over my house sometime and I could look at it better," he grabbed my hips and softly pulled me back so I was right up against him. I could easily tell he was VERY horny right now, "maybe without any clothes on."

I grind my hips back into his and said, "Maybe later but right now we need to get class" I whispered in his ear and started to walk to class. But I only got three steps in when I felt and arm wrap around my waist and walk next to me. I looked next to me and there was non other than Seth. He looked back at me and gave me a goofy grin and I laughed. We walked to class together, everyone in the hall ways watched us. Girls were glaring at me and the guys were glaring at Seth. "What class are you going to, baby?" He asked me. I looked at my schedule and it said Advanced Language Arts. He grabbed my schedule out of my hands and looked at it, "We have all but three class together. I think having 6 out of nine classes together is pretty good odds." I nodded then all of a sudden some one grabbed me from my arm and pulled me into the storage closet.

"You better not hurt Seth," said a dark female voice, "Or I will kill you!" it exclaimed. I was pushed up against the wall and the female was held my hand above my head with one hand and with the other turned on the light. I blinked a couple times then looked into beautiful hazel eyes. It was a girl that was well built in a red tank top that hugged her breasts perfectly, light blue jean short shorts and air walks sneakers. She had long black hair that ended at mid back. She was talking to me but I was only paying attention to her lips. Damn it, she reminded me a lot of Seth.

"Who are you?" I whispered staring at her breasts. She grabbed my chin with her free hand and made me look into her eyes, "My name is Leah, Leah Clearwater." Then it hit me I was talking to Seth's sister. Then she pulled my face closers to hers and whispered in my ear, "I would hate for Seth to get hurt but your so sexy I can't help myself." Then she slammed her lips on to hers. She let go of my hands, picked me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist. She licked my bottom lip begging to get in. I open my mouth and rub my tongue against hers and I heard her moan once I grabbed her ass and squeezed hard.

Then I realized I was kissing the dude's sister that I liked. But she was such a good kisser. But when I'm with Seth I feel whole. But Leah makes you feel sexually satisfied. Leah broke the kiss and said, "We should get to class and Seth is going to ask you out third period. Say yes, I will just …help you with your female desires." she whispered the last part in my ear and nibbled on it too.

"So I will be cheating on him?" I moaned out, she grabbed my breast and rubbed it carefully, "Don't think about it like that, baby," she whispered, "I am just going to be a very close best friend. We will be friends with benefits." She kissed me one more time them left the closet. I fixed my clothes and walked out like nothing ever happened. Then Seth came running out of a class room, picked me up and spun me around.

"I was so worried about you. You just disappeared Bella, what happened?" Seth asked looking into my eyes.

"Don't worry I tripped and then I had to go to the bathroom." I said lying threw my teeth, "Nothing is happened, I am alright.

"You where in the bathroom for two periods?" Seth asked not believing me. I nodded and kissed him.

"I am sorry I worried you baby." I said snuggling up to him. He just sighed kissed my hair then started petting it, "It's okay."

I like Seth but I also like his sister. What have I gotten into?

There you go the first chapter of my story. Comment through-out the story if you want Bella to end up with Leah or Seth. And yes werewolves are coming up soon.


	2. Bathroom Scene

**Hey its Emma again, I still don't know who Bella is going to end up with and I do not own twilight or any of the characters, I only own Aiden and the story line.**

**Chapter 2 (Bella PVO)**

_So this is what its like. _Said the little voice that was in my head, _to love two people and to be completely lost in the world. _You see ever since Edward left I still dated but I felt nothing for the guys I would use them and then just get rid of them. And yes that means I am NOT a virgin. I lost it to some boy I met three weeks after Edward left. His name was…..um…..Aiden. Yeah that its his name was Aiden Keagan Gehring. Yeah I really liked him but after awhile he became boring… like most of the guy. I still remember how me and Aiden met. Unlike all the other boys, I also still have his number again I don't have any of the other boy's numbers.

"_I hate this fucking world!" I screamed into the heavens as I sat outside the school under a tree crying. I still wasn't over the fact that Edward had left me. I started to cry into my knees. Then a giant shadow covered me in a blanket of darkness and a light feather like touch rubbed my back. I looked up and saw a boy hovering over me._

"_I know what you feel like," he said as he sat down next to me, he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side, "this world hates me to." he kissed my forehead and laid his head on mine. _(AN: if you walked by you would have thought they were dating) _We sat there and talked for hours. As it started to get dark I realized me and him just skipped school. When I told him, he just laughed and said no one will care._

"_I have to go soon," I said in a sad tone, "I never got your name."_

_He smiles and says, "Aiden Keagan Gehring but you can just call me Aiden. And what is your name miss?" _

_I just said "Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella." He nodded and helped me up, "Will I see you again?" I asked scared that I wont see him again. _

"_Yes, you will. Because I'm your new boyfriend." He said smirking then he kissed me real fast and walked away then he called over his back, "And we have a date tomorrow right after school until 8." _

At this point in time I am sitting in my desk watching the science teacher babble on about something. I am not really sure what though. I am more focused on the man sitting on my right and the girl on my left. I thought the world couldn't fuck with me more than once in one day but of course it could and did. The teacher had the room set up that there was three people to a desk. And just because the world hates me the teacher put Leah and Seth next to me. Yippy!

So right now I'm too distracted by Seth whispering in my ear and by Leah running her hand up and down my leg to be paying attention to the teacher. Both of them where holding my hand but the they didn't know that they were both holding my hand. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I had the sudden urge to cut, to forget, to forget this pain that is in my heart. All of my emotions where swirling in my head, I couldn't think straight. My vision got blurred and I started to get mad at myself for not being about to think straight and focus. I raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher just nodded and I was gone in a flash.

I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in the stall. I dug my hand into the pocket of my mini skirt and pulled out an old but sharp razor-blade. It didn't have any blood on it because I washed it before I came to school. I ran my finger along the blade, it gave my finger a small cut. A dark crimson drop of blood dripped off my finger and on to the floor. It was dull but it was sharp enough to cut.

I lifted up my arm sleeve on my left arm, to look at the other times I lost control of what I was feeling. There was vertical slashes across my arm in every which way. I ran my right hand up and down my arm tracing each mark on my skin. Most likely the mark will never leave my arm they will become scars. I took my razor blade and drag across my arm, I soon got mad at myself for cutting again and just started slashing my arm out of pure rage. I didn't stop, my eye sight started being blurry and red, I couldn't control my anger I started shaking all over. Recently I have had trouble controlling my anger (AN: Hint Hint)

When I could see again I dropped my razor and looked down at my arm. It looked like it just went threw a shredder. Blood was dripping everywhere, my arm was now a dark crimson color and it didn't look like the blood would stop any time soon. I went into my black purse and pulled out a first aid kit. Inside I had one more razor, some band-aids, some alcohol pads, a stress ball, safety pins, and some other unimportant things. I grabbed a tissue out of it and started soaking up the blood. 5 minutes and 30 tissues later the blood was all soaked up on my arm and floor. I put my arm sleeve back on my arm, ran out of the stall and threw all of the tissues away. I grabbed my purse out of the stall and ran out of the bathroom and back to science. I felt as if I forgot something, something really important.

I got in the class room 5 minutes before the bell rung. I looked over to my assigned seat, Leah and Seth were working on their homework helping each other with different problems of the homework. When I sat down both of them looked up and me and smiles but both of them had different smiles. Leah had a perverted smile and added a wink in there too. But Seth had a true loving smile. God I hated my life right now.

Leah put her hand on my inner thigh and squeezed, making me want to moan out but I knew if I did Seth would wonder why I did. Seth was running his fingers along my hand and playing with my fingers. Once the bell rung we all stood up and started walking towards our next class. This was the first period I didn't have with Seth or Leah. I usually had at least one of them in the class with me this was the one and only class I didn't have them in it. I started to wonder who I was going to have in my class. Once I got to GYM I looked around and noticed some people I knew. But I didn't want to be a bother so I walked in the opposite direction when all of a sudden I heard like 7 man voices call my name.

"BELLA!" they screamed. I turned around only to be tackled on my back by my friends. It probably looked really weird to people that didn't know us. Just imagine this, a girl dressed like a emo whore walking one direction then all of a sudden 7 tall muscular men tackle her to the ground. And these men are in your grade and they are in a "gang".

All I knew was that I was going to have to explain loads of things to my favorite best man friends.

**I am sorry if this chapter is short and kind of bloody I just wanted to show you guys a little bit into Bella's world when she cuts and when she looses control.**


	3. What Is Happening?

**Its Emma, I was wondering if next chapter I should do it in some one else's PVO. Remember leave a comment on who she should end up with and if I should do it in some one else's PVO and whose PVO do you want it in? I own nothing but the story line. Oh and lets pretend in the second one I said ****SIX ****people jumped on her okay lol. **

**Chapter 3**

"Why did you start walking the other why?" asked one of the men currently crushing me.

"Why didn't you say hi?" asked another.

"You're a bitch, Bella." said another in a joking voice. The others where asking questions too, but it was hard to hear them. The questions sounded like a bunch of nonsense to me.

"Can't breathe…." I said trying to catch my breath. Once I said that the boys were standing up looking at me saying there sorry all at once. I staggered to catch my breath once I did I started laughing. The boys where staring at me like I was crazy, I just shook my head and put my arm out. Which -as they know- means to help me up.

"You _**boys**_ act like five year olds." I said stressing the 'boys' part. They hate it when I do that.

And just as I thought they would, all at once they all screamed, "WE ARE MEN! NOT BOYS!" I just laughed at their churlish behavior.

"Well you certainly act like boys," I said , "now Paul, Embry, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Sam since your off of me, we can talk." I looked at the boys they looked very uncomfortable, and nervous. "Are you guys alright?"

"Well…" Sam said trailing off rubbing the back of his head.

"You see…" Embry and Quil tried saying but ended up trailing off.

"Bella you know that….." Jacob tried to say but just stared at his feet kicking at the imaginary dirt.

Jared and Paul looked at me -with a look I didn't really like- they got huge perverted smiles and screamed, "YOU LOOK SO FUCKING HOTT! LIKE A GOTHIC HOOKER!"

Sam, Embry, Quil, and Jacob smacked their foreheads and shook their heads looking at them with amused looks on their faces. Everyone in the gym turned and looked at out little group. Some shouted stuff like "I know right!" or "I'd love to tap that!" Or "DAMN! Girl! LOOK AT YOUR SEXY ASS!"

I just stood there with my mouth open, once I shut my mouth I started to blush. I will never get over my blushing problem. After I cleared my head I walked over to Jared and Paul and slapped them both upside the head.

"You guys are SUCH PERVERTS!" I screamed in their ears. UGH I hated Jared in Paul some times, they are just such perverts some times its ridiculous. Its like the one time I was with them down at First Beach with them and they thought it would be a good idea to just undo my bikini top. I ended up flashing every one and some one got pictures that ended up all over the internet. So yeah they weren't able to walk for a couple days.

The 'men' started laughing uncontrollably, "Yeah guys it was sooooo funny HA-Ha-Ha-Ha." They said their sorry, they tried to stop but they looked at each other and started laughing again. I shook my head and said, "I'M LEAVING GUYS! BYEEEH!"

I started walking away when I heard heavy footsteps behind me, so I looked back and the boys where chasing after me. I started to run-I started running faster to, strange right- they ran and where close to getting me, so I made a left and when straight into the girls locker room. The boys stood right outside the locker room doors and pouted.

Did I ever tell you guys how much I hate puppy dog eyes? I don't give in unless the people giving the puppy dog eyes are from La Push. They are so good at puppy dog eyes. Its like they are actually dogs or wolves or something. It gets me every time so when they did it at the door I had to close my eyes and walk away so I didn't let them in.

I went to my locker and tried to remember my combo. "Oh yea!" I said when I remembered what it was. It was 19-33-11. I grabbed my phone and my purse-that had all my books in it- and walked out of the locker room. Thinking I was free and the boys had left but of course -since the world loves to fuck with me- they were right outside the door waiting for me to come out. Once I got out they tackled me and dragged me into the guys locker room. Not that I didn't mind looking at all the muscular guys only in towels but when the guys tackled me they ripped my skirt and now I'm sitting there tied to a chair and I am only in a thong and leggings that are strapped to my thong. And every boy in there was looking at me with that perverted smile that every boy was born with.

And just to fuck with me, Paul spread my legs and sat kneeled in between them and leaned close to me. Looked me in my eyes grabbed my chin and pulled me in for a kiss. I tried to pull back but I was tied to a chair with my hands tied behind the chair and my legs tied to the chair legs. He nibbled on my bottom lip asking to enter my mouth. I didn't let him in but when he grabbed my boob I gasped and at that time he rushed his tongue into my mouth. He ran his hands up and down my thighs making me feel weird in my gut. I didn't like the way it felt so I tried to pull my head back but he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer. I got really pissed I started shaking and started seeing red. How could he fucking do this? I know that he is probably joking around but still I was fucking pissed. I bit his tongue, he jerked back and started at me in fear. I started shaking more and more. Finally I broke free of the ties and punched Paul right in the face. Breaking his nose, as he was down I climbed on top of him and started punching wildly at his face.

"Don't do that to me!" I screamed, when I felt I was done beating him up, I stood up. Well tried to stand up, every bone in my body was hurting. I felt as if I was being torn apart from the inside out. I curled myself in a ball and tried no to cry.

"Bella? I'm so sorry. I was joking around I didn't mean to make you feel used." Paul said. The other guys where looking at him like he was such an idiot.

"Damn it, I didn't think this could happen to girls." Sam said rubbing his chin, "Paul, you go fix your wounds. Jacob, you go get Seth.." Seth? Seth was in on this too? "Jared, go get a not for Bella at the nurse so she can go 'home'. Embry and Quil help me carry Bella to my house. I didn't think it could happen to girls."

I screamed a blood curling scream and squeezed myself into a smaller ball. When Sam came near me I flinched away and kicked him in the jaw. I looked at him tears in my eyes scared of what would happen. Then my gut felt as if some one shot a cannon at it, again I screamed and very one in the locker room covered their ears and tried to get out of the room.

After feeling used twice today I didn't want anyone near me at this moment but Seth. "Seth, help me…." I tried to say but it came out more like, "Seatp, HELP MEHHH!" I grabbed my stomach and felt gut wrenching pain.

"Get me Seth! Now!" Screamed Sam looking at me with worry in his eyes. I had tears forming in my eyes and bit my lip making it bleed. I tasted my blood and felt dizzy and it was hard to keep my eyes open.

"Baby! Are you okay?" I heard a deep and loving voice. I opened my eyes to see my Seth running towards me with tears in his eyes. He picked me up and kissed my forehead and started running out of the school holding me close to his chest. He was telling me comforting and loving words making me feel safer. I felt as if for a second I was loved but just as quick it came it was gone as my heart felt like it was going to explode.


	4. Meeting My The LOVES of My Life sethPVO

_Sorry I havent beeen about to add on to the story. Sorry it took so long….here is the next chapter._

_**Chapter 4 ( Chapter 1 Seth PVO)**_

'Get the Fuck UP!" I groaned and through a pillow at who ever was screaming at me. I knew it was Leah, only because she is the only one that lives with me. _Bad move_, I thought to myself after I through the pillow. She grabbed me by the ankles, picked me up and through me on the ground then calmly said, "Time for school dip shit." then walked off. What a bitch.

I got up off the ground and rubbed my nose… damn that really fucking hurt. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror as the water heated up. I wasn't hot as every one says I am. I am not ugly but not hot. I had jet black hair that went in front of my right eye, I had snake bites, and small gauges. Once the water heated up I jumped in and did the best I could not to get my hair wet. I do need to re-straighten it and I don't need it to take over 30 minutes. I had to leave in 10 minutes. I can't fucking believe that some one burned down our fucking school. Now we have to go to the Forks high school. I was not looking forward to that. People in Forks hated the people in La Push and vice versa.

Once I was out I dried my body and my hair and re-straightened my hair, put my lip rings in, and put on some eye liner. I grabbed a Black Veil Brides shirt and through it on. I loved that band. My favorite song by them is Knives and Pens. Amazing song, no doubt about it. I grabbed my black skinny jeans, put that on, and added my own silver chains. I heard my dearest sister scream again so I ran down stairs, grabbed an apple, and ran out to the car. I jumped in my gigantic black Jeep Wrangler. This is my one true baby.

I got to school 5 minutes early so I walked to the library to see if I could rent a book out. No one was in there so I didn't think any one would mind me wandering me around. I walked to the anime aisle and a tear feel down my face. There on the ground was my girlfriend of 3 years cheating on me with a guy. When they turned I saw it was none other than Paul. Fuck I thought I could trust him. He is the pack, he knows how much I care for her. I loved Jess. How could she?

I went up next to them pulled her off of him through her into the book shelf. I punched Paul in the face several times, than kicked him in the balls. I turned around Jess put her hand on my chest and begged me to forgive her.

_How would I ever do that. She cheated on you, and this probably isn't the first time either. _"No." I said with no emotion. She started to cry as I pushed by her and continued to walk out of the library. I heard her wailing to me, pouring her heart out. But I didn't care. She broke my heart, I loved her. I gave so much up for her. I gave up my job, I stopped going to many of the school clubs and sports so I could be with her. So she could see more of me.

I felt so betrayed. My heart was breaking and felt as if it could never ever be fixed. I really one had one love in my life and that was her. She is my life, well Jessica WAS my life until she cheated. Then I was angry. So angry I could kill some one. I wanted to kill Paul. How THE FUCK COULD HE DO THAT! He knows how strongly I felt about her! He knew it would kill me!…..maybe he wanted me to fall apart. He wanted me to die he wanted me to kill myself. So he would be second in command.

I ran out of the school and into the woods. I took off my clothes and exploded…into a giant black fur ball. I looked down I saw red, I couldn't think straight, I wanted to fucking kill him!

_Kill who?_ I heard a voice in my head.

_No one_ I replied in a cold voice

_God fucking damn it, tell me Seth! _

_Fine! Just stop fucking bugging me Jacob. _I showed him what had happened earlier and I could already hear all the bad things he was thinking in his mind.

_That's fucking bull _- Jacob

_He will pay _I said

_I will talk to him, but he will not be harmed you two understand! _A loud and commanding voice rang through me and Jacobs ears. It was our Alfa, Sam, Sam Uley. He was my other friend. In fact everyone in the pack is my friend….. BESIDES THAT DIP SHIT PAUL! Then everyone else in the pack started talking about it and I got sick of it. I changed back to my normal form. I ran to where my clothes were and put them on and ran back to the school. I was looking at my feet walking into the parking lot when I ran into some one.

"HEY! Watch were your going buddy!" a firm voice yelled at me. I looked down and saw a girl with red and black hair on the ground fixing her hair. She looked up and I saw the most beautiful eyes. They were like deep emotional pools of silver and brown. She had on heavy eyeliner and straight hair. Her eyes where blank then a quick flash of love went though them. I felt as if it was only us, that no one else was alive. Because they all didn't matter. I loved this girl and I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. FUCKING GOD! I imprinted on her. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I heard her say.

I am in love with some one that I don't even know. I hope I am ready for love after Jess. God help me….that's ironic because I don't believe in god. But still.


	5. Worrying Seth PVO

**I am soo sorry I couldn't get a new chapter in sooner. I have been so busy.**

**Chapter 5 (Seth;s PVO)**

_Fuck Fuck FUCKITY FUCK FUCK! SHE IS SO FUCKING HOTT! _I screamed in my head. I just knocked over the worlds hottest girl ever.

"Its okay." I said, trying to sound cool. Then I heard something, it was rushing, like beating. _Its her heart._ She was nervous, I could smell that, and I could smell that she was in fact she was aroused. _Oh my god does that smell good. _It smelt kind of like strawberries. _Weird._

I smiled at her and asked as I helped her up off the ground, "My name is Seth, Seth Clearwater. What's your's?"

"My name is Bella" She said still rubbing her ass. _I hope I didn't run into her that hard. _

I decided to be brave and a bit flirty so I asked, "Is your butt okay? Your rubbing it a lot." She giggled, turned a very delicious shade of scarlet red and nodded. _Come on man! Be a man and grow some balls girls want to be with. _My inner wolf yelled at me.

"Would you like me to take a look at it?" I asked with a wink and in a playful voice._ I hope she doesn't get creped out!_

She turned that amazing shade of red and answered with a playful voice and a wink, "Sure, but try not too get to turned on" I laughed and nodded at her, I walked behind her, kneeled down and started at her lovely ass. _Man, I could just bend her over and….GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_

"Hmmm, its very nicely round," I said trying to be flirty but I knew a had turned as red as a tomato. I stood back up and rubbed it softly causing a moan to escape her plump red lips. _And now I'm hard._ "and it defiantly feels okay. Maybe you could come over my house sometime and I could take a better look at it." I grabbed her hips and softly pulled me back so she was right up against my hard on. I was positive she could feel it poking into her ass. "maybe without any clothes on"

To my complete and utter shock she ground her hips into me and in a playful voice she whispered in my ear, " "Maybe later but right now we need to get class" and then she walked away.

I only let her get a couple steps away before I ran up to her and wrapped my arm around her hips. She looked at me and I smiled back with one of my not-so-famous grins. She laughed, man was that music to my ears.

We walked down the halls together, girls that weren't my baby were glaring at me. And guys that were glaring at me, I glared right back. Being part of a "gang" does help when your trying to scare some one. "What class are you going to baby?" I asked looking at Bella.

I grabbed her schedule and was excited to have 6 classes with her. "We have all but three class together. I think having 6 out of nine classes together is pretty good odds." Then all of a sudden she was gone. Just like that. "Bella? BELLA!"

I ran up and down the hallways looking for my angel. _Damn, I sound like a baby._ I looked in every place I could think of she was no where to be found.

"YOU THERE!" I turned around to see Mrs. Swan yelling at me. She is the meanest oldest teacher in this building and she doesn't take shit from anyone. "Why aren't you in class, mister Clearwater?"

"You see….um…I was just looking for my girlfrie…" I tried to say but she cut me off by grabbing my ear and dragging me to the office.

"So you where skipping class to smooch with your girl eh? Well not on my watch." she yelled at me. Thank god no one was in the hallway or I would have shit my pants.

Being me and my anger I said, "I'm not on your watch so I don't have to listen to you." I smacked her hand away and looked down at her. I was almost a foot taller than this gnome. I just walked away as she was screaming and yelling at me.

_Now your in trouble way to go!_ my inner wolf screamed at me. Then Mrs. Swan grabbed my ear-AGAIN!- and dragged me into her class. _huh I didn't know I had her class now. _She let go right in front of her class, gave me a look and walked into the class apologizing for having to get a student.

I walked down the aisle of desks into my seat all the way in the back right next to Paul. _Ah fuck. Im going to kill him._

"Hey man I'm sorry. She just jumped on me." He whispered as I sat down in our desk. I tried to ignore him the best I could. But he wasn't going to give up.

"I swear man I mea-" I cut him off there by covering his mouth with my hand and just telling him simply to shut up. Lets say she shut up for the rest of 1st period.

_Bella. Where are you? I may have just met you but I'm missing you like crazy over here. I hope your okay. WHAT IF SHES HURT! You would have felt it. But maybe..But not nothing calm down and stop worrying she is fine _

"I hope she's alright" I whispered. Paul just looked at me in a funny way. But knew not to ask.


End file.
